


Yours

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Killing Eve AU, Obsession, Pre-Relationship, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: Mao has been staring at her open suitcase - at the dress folded there - for far too long.(will be locked from Friday onwards)





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time tagging this rip

Mao has been staring at her open suitcase for a while now. Too long in fact. Her mouth twists bitterly as she regards the dress innocently laying on top of the pile of clothes - all still with their tags on, all folded so very neatly. It’s a stunning dress, clearly made from some expensive fabric Mao feels like she shouldn’t be allowed to even touch, and likely worth more than the contents of her entire bedroom. She takes another angry sip - gulp - of wine before slamming the glass on her dresser. 

Mao strips out of her pajamas with such ferocity it surprises her even as she’s throwing her shirt half way across the room. Mao hates the way her hands shake as she grabs the dress, her grip gentling as soon as he feels how soft it is. Its smoother than any satin or silk she’s ever felt, running over her body like water as she pulls it on. Her chest hitches as she pulls the zipper up the back, the running chill of the metal chasing her breath from her. 

It fits perfectly.

Mao shudders and reaches for her wine again, downing the rest of her glass hurriedly. Of course it fits. It’s all the confirmation Mao needs that _she_ has been watching her. 

_She - her_ \- that terrifying, dangerous, incredible, and almost intensely gorgeous woman. 

There’s a part of Mao that hates it, and an even louder part that loves it; a part that cannot be drowned out no matter how many bottles of wine Mao consumes. She wants to hate that it makes her feel special, she wants to hate that she doesn’t know what she’ll do when they truly meet; properly, face-to-face, fully aware of each other - within distance of _her_ hands. 

Mao shakes her head. This is insane. 

But then Mao turns and catches sight of herself in the mirror. Mao’s breath catches again, and she can’t even bring herself to be annoyed at how she’s shaking. The dress doesn’t just fit perfectly, it’s like its sculpted to her, like it’s been made for her and her alone. Maybe it was. Mao bites the inside of her lip, twisting gently side to side. There isn’t a single pucker in the fabric, no irritating, too-tight pinch. 

Just how closely had _she_ been watching? How long had _she_ been following her, looking at her, drinking Mao in?

Mao looks at her hair, pulled tight into a bun at the base of her neck. 

_‘You should wear it down’, she_ says, quiet, almost shy in Mao’s memory.

Mao’s hands are reaching up to pull her hair free before she even realises what she’s doing. It falls flat, fuller at the ends than at the top, and she fluffs it near her scalp with her fingertips until it’s as bouncy as soft as it usually is. She gathers it over one shoulder, runs her hand down the dress over her chest and feels truly beautiful. 

And then there’s a shuffle, a tiny blur to Mao’s right. She spins. 

_She’s_ in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, the side of her mouth bruised and her eyes roaming free over Mao’s body. That gaze - now that Mao knows it’s there - feels as warm as she had imagined.

“You’re wearing it,” _She_ says, and that face, that soft face, pulls into the sweetest smile Mao has ever seen.

Mao screams.

**Author's Note:**

> *eye emoji* if anyone wants to take this concept and run with it, go for it ig


End file.
